


What Happens in Cartagena

by profl



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Pre-Uncharted 1, Young Nate, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profl/pseuds/profl
Summary: It's late-1980s in Cartagena, Columbia, and Victor Sullivan decides to bring Nathan Drake back with him to North America. That is, if Sam Drake has nothing to say about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know that Sam wouldn't have let Nate go that easily

 

"I'm going back to the States," Victor Sullivan announced over the table one evening, "And Nate's coming with me." 

It was late in the evening and Sully and the Drake brothers had settled for the evening in his hotel room. An old mattress had been laid out on the floor for the brothers to share and Nate was laid out on it, fiddling with his ring and the gold puzzle it was inextricably linked to. Sully and Sam were at the table, smoking cigars.

Sam took a long drag of his before replying.

"That's bullshit," he said, exhaling his smoke into Sully's face. While an instant bond had formed between himself and Nate, the elder Drake - who had only recently been released from a stint in prison - had proven to be far more unpredictable. Since their first introduction several weeks ago, Sully had not found a topic that they agreed on, and the subject of Nathan's upbringing was certainly not looking promising.

Sully held the bridge of his nose and tried to think rational thoughts. Sam was in the wrong crowd and the wrong business, and although he himself couldn't promise a career path that was much safer, it certainly wasn't the ring that Sam circled in. Luckily, he had yet to indicate that he wanted Nate to follow him into the industry - he seemed content to make sacrifices for the both of them. 

"I won't comment on the choice of work you've decided to enter," Sully began, "But I assume you aren't thinking of Nate following in your footsteps." Sam sneered and stubbed his cigar out on the table.

"I do what I have to do to look after the two of us."

"It sounds an awful lot like treading water until someone drowns," Sully shot back, his voice raising. Nate looked up to give the conversation his full attention, his work temporarily forgotten.

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists against the table, staring at the pile of ash his cigar had made, "We're doing fine." Nathan sat up fully, drawing the attention of his older brother.

"You used to spend all night out before Sully got here," He said, looking at Sam with a slightly accusing expression. Sully was surprised to hear him argue against his brother - he had sensed that the two had a past that was unlike most sibling relationships, bringing them close together. For this reason alone, he hadn't expected to take Nathan back to the USA without some argument. For his part, Sam swung his attention to Nate, looking furious. 

"You're going to take his side? Nathan, we've been doing fine on our own, ever since we left the orphanage. Once I get a bit more money together, I'll buy you some new books and we can find somewhere to settle down - I'll find us a place, Nathan."

Nate bit his lip, rolling his ring between his fingers and avoiding meeting Sam's gaze.

"Sully said we're going to go to New Orleans, and he's got some jobs lined up... He said I can help him." Sam threw his arms up with a force that made his brother dart backwards.

"Oh because Victor Sullivan is a 'treasure hunter,' right? Don't make a stupid decision, Nathan. We're brothers, we're in this together." Nathan went white in the face, his emotions conflicted, and Sully knew he had to act before he lost him completely.

Sully clipped Nate over the ear gently, "And don't you worry, kid, in a couple of years you'll be handsome enough to do some of Sam's rounds." The comment got its intended effect. Sam stood instantly and slammed his fist on the table, rattling the ashtray.

"You shut your damn mouth, Victor." In a matter of seconds he was gone, slamming the door without even a backwards glance. Neither of them spoke until the sound of Sam's footsteps on the stairs outside had faded.

"You're making the right choice," Sully finally said, glancing down at Nate. The boy's gaze was at the door, but had hardened.

"I know." Victor stubbed his cigar out in the tray - it tasted sour in his mouth - and stood, moving to place his hand on Nate's shoulder. He stirred slightly and looked up, holding his ring between his fingers, "Maybe I'll find out more about this in New Orleans too."

"New Orleans is just the start, kid," Sully grinned, giving him a thump on the back, "Pack your things and I'll find us a plane."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk (or cry) with me [here!](http://p-rofl.tumblr.com)


End file.
